different dimension
by diamond sapphire
Summary: Kouichi has stumbled into a new world, what will await him, or is it she?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Different Dimension**

Chapter 1

One day when Kouichi was walking home after going for a walk in the park, he spotted something on the pathway he was walking on. He saw something that looked like a black vortex. He stared at it wondering if it was real of if he was dreaming this. Kouichi thought 'well there is only one way to find out' so he put his hand over it so it was like hovering a few centimetres above it but then all of a sudden he was pulled hand first into the black vortex.

Once out of the vortex, Kouichi fell on the ground and laid there for a moment before picking himself up and dusting himself off, but then he noticed that he felt different and wondered why but dismissed the thought. Kouichi had a look at his surroundings and noticed nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Kouichi decided to wonder around aimlessly for awhile and soon he found himself at the park again. Kouichi thought 'the park looks different somehow, though I can not quite put my finger on it.' He walked around the park and then he heard someone call out his name but the person calling out his name had a sort of voice a female had and the voice didn't quite sound like Izumi's so he had no idea who would be calling him until the person came up next to him followed by the person's friend.

The first of the pair looked like Kouji but the person in front of him was a female with longer hair. The second looks like Takuya but is a female version with longer hair also. They both wore three quarter pants. Kouji's looked like they were navy blue and Takuya's looked like they were olive green. They both wore short sleeved off shoulder yellow shirts except Takuya's look a like has a strange symbol in the middle of her shirt. Takuya still wore her hat and goggles that sat onto of her hat. Kouji also still wore her blue and yellow striped bandana.

Kouji's look a like then spoke "Kouichi are you alright, you seem a little paler then usual." Kouichi replied "Who are you and why do you two look like Kouji and Takuya except with longer hair?" Takuya's look a like answered "well that is simply because we are Kouji and Takuya." Kouichi then stuttered "Bu-but Kouji and Takuya are males and you two are females." "Whoa, calm down sis, are you sure your alright." "Yeah, its not like we got our gender changed or anything Kouichi, gee what do you take us for." "Wait, if you are Kouji why did you call me sis?" "well you're a girl, what are you a guy?" Kouji replied sarcastically. Kouichi then noticed his/her voice was different and then he/she looks at herself and noticed what she was wearing was not his/her usual clothing. Kouichi now wore a pink and green striped long sleeved off shoulder shirt and white three quarter pants. He/she shrieked now fully comprehending that he was now a female.

to be continued

What do you think? good, bad? opinion...


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Different Dimension**

Chapter 2

"Oh my god what happened to me, why am I a female and why am I here" Kouichi wailed. "Kouji do something" Takuya said. "What am I suppose to do" Kouji retorted back. "Well, she's you sister not to mention twin as well so think of something." "What am I just suppose to say that everything is okay because by the look of it she is having a fit about who knows what but I have a feeling, it is about us." "How would you know it is about us if you haven't even asked her yet?" "Why me if you're so interested in finding out what is wrong with her you ask." "She is your twin so you should ask." "Fine" Kouji snapped.

"Kouichi, sis please stop crying and tell us what is wrong because you are not yourself today." "Not myself, heh heh, I'm not even me, I don't understand where I am, I don't even know why I am a girl and so are you." "Well sis, you are at the park and you and I were born as girls, gee it is like you forgot your memory or something." "Kouji I am not suppose to be here, this isn't my world." "What do you mean, because if this is a joke then it is not funny." "I am not joking, the world I came from has us including Junpei and Tomoki as guys and here you two are standing in front of me as females." "Gee Kouji, I think your twin here has lost part of her brain, tsk tsk." "Takuya this is serious, my sister thinks we were guys." "I've never been a guy in my life." "Well sis may be ill." "Could you two please stop talking as if I am not here because I can understand every word you say and I am not ill, I just don't know where I am and this place is very weird."

Kouichi walked with the female Takuya and Kouji down the street to a café where Kouji and Kouichi sat and talked while Takuya went to get herself a slice of cake.

"Okay sis, why are you acting like this?" asked a worried Kouji. "Well, you would act this way if you so happened to fall into some sort of a black vortex that some how has jumbled up my twin and friend." "Wait you said something about a black vortex." "Yeah." "Well, it is kind of silly of you just to jump into a vortex now isn't it?" "Hey, I didn't jump into it I kind of just...it pulled me in." "Okay then, sis please tell me how this happened since you acting weirdly and I'm just worried that's all." "Well, I was walking down the street when I so happen to find a black hole on the pathway and went to investigate. I when I got to it I put my hand over it so it was hovering a few centimetres above it. Then..." "Then..." "Well, I guess then it just pulled me in the vortex hand..." "Hey girls, I'm back any one miss me?" Takuya grinned. "You just ruined an important conversation." Kouji scold. "So what were you talking about that was so important that you didn't include me in it?" "Takuya we were talking about my sister's predicament and you just ended walking in on the wrong time as usual." "Gee, sorry." Takuya replied sarcastically. "Well you should be but anyway sis please continue with your story and then we can try to figure out how to get you back 'your world' as you implied." "Umm, well, the black vortex thingy pulled me hand first through it and then I some how appeared in the park, then I met you two and now here I am." "Well, sis how is it possible to some how travel through to a different world you didn't know existed but then again the world is unpredictable sometimes and since you were able to get here I'm sure you can get back." "Umm, since I wasn't here for the entire conversation you're telling me that you came from another world and came here?" "Well, that is basically it anyway, so are we going to leave anytime soon?" "Sure lets leave now."

Once the trio were outside they decided to go and head to Takuya's place since she said that no one would be home. When they arrived at Takuya's place they went inside and Takuya went to get herself a bowl of ice cream while Kouji went to Takuya's room and went on the computer. Kouji turned on the computer and decided that she should try and research anything that could help them send Kouichi back to her world. Takuya then entered her room and sat on her bed and decided to just sit there and eat. Kouichi was looking around Takuya's room and noticed that it was sort of like Takuya's boy version room except it was to suit the girl version and it seemed neither liked to tidy their room since it was messy. Kouichi had nothing to do so she decided to pick up a few of Takuya's clothes that were on the floor and folded them and then put them in a small neat pile on the bed. When she put them on the bed Kouji said that she found something and it said 'some scientists believe that there is another world apart form our own but there is no proof that another world even exists so most people just dismissed it as an imagination and that all the knowledge had gotten to their heads.'

Neither of the trio expected to find anything on the first try but it was a surprise to find out that scientists believe there was another world out there. "Gee, I would had laughed at the persons face if they said that there was another world out there but you are living proof that there is another world out there, so what are we going to do now since we found out just a moment ago that scientist believed there was another world out there but they have no proof but we do?" "Well, we are going to keep quite about it and we will not tell anyone about Kouichi coming from another world, and by the way what would have happened to the Kouichi in our world or did she just vanish onto thin air?" "Well, you have a good point there and I wouldn't know but possibilities are that her time has stopped and that by the time I leave she will be back and not notice any time has past at all or that she went to my world which is very unlikely since she didn't get sucked into the black vortex.

The trio sat in silence then Takuya spoke "how bout you two stay over so that way tomorrow we can start researching again in the morning and not have to travel far or ring anyone up?" "It sounds like a plan but what about your parents and ours?" "Well my parents are out for the week and Shinya is staying at a friends place, so we have the place to ourselves and you two can ring up your parents and ask, and besides you know they will say yes anyway so what is the harm in asking since we are all friends and we are all female...umm besides Kouichi who says she is a male but we are all females at the moment so what is the harm?" "Hmm...your right so I will go ring our parents okay Kouichi so that way you wont sound like you don't know them?" "Yeah...thanks." "Hey no problem so I will go ring them now." "Yeah you do that, so Kouichi how are supposedly feeling at the moment and I can guess you don't feel all that comfortable with what happened but don't worry we will find a way to get you back to your world and then we can get our Kouichi back in our world." "Our parents said it was okay to stay the night so what are we going to do now?" "Well I don't know about you twins but I am going to get myself something to eat." "Takuya you are always hungry aren't you" Koji stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah what ever so are you two going to get your stuff...more pacifically Kouichi are you going to get some of the clothes at home or are you wearing Koji's?" "Umm...I don't know since I don't exactly know where anything would be located so umm..." "That's okay sis, me and Takuya can go get them for you so just stay here and we will be right back."

The pair left and so Kouichi was sitting on Takuya's bed staring at nothing in particular. "Why must these things happen to me and why am I here, gee by the time I get out of here I probably won't come back but the Takuya and Kouji here are nice people so maybe I could get use to it for a while." Kouichi said voicing out her thoughts.

Kouji and Takuya got back shortly with all the stuff that Kouji and Kouichi need. "Sis I got all the stuff you will need including your toothbrush, you can never forget that so anyway what are we going to do now?" "How bout we watch some movies with action in it and not too much romance since I am not such a great fan of that" Takuya said shortly "and anyways if you want romance in the movies then we have all night to watch them but nothing too sappy with all mushy stuff in it but a little is okay since I wont notice it that much but not one with a lot okay?" "Yeah sure Takuya so are we going to the movie store?" "Yep, how bout we leave now and I will just grab my keys then we will go, but you might want to take a jacket since it might be a bit cold outside." "Okay...umm which is the stuff I wear?" "Oh...sorry sis I guess I kind of forgot to tell you which one is which but anyway the green bag is yours and the blue one is mine...so you should find your jacket in there somewhere." "Huh oh thanks..." "So lets go twines otherwise the movie store will close so out the door both of you."

The three arrived at the movie store and each picked out a movie to watch. When they got back home they decided to let Takuya put her movie in first since it was her home. Before Takuya pushed play on the remote she ordered pizza for them to eat. The three watched the movie and ate the pizza, after watching all three movies the three decided to sleep since they were all very tired.

The next morning at eight o'clock when Kouichi woke up (since she could hardly sleep) and she went into the bathroom to do her/his morning routine. Once she got out she found out that Kouji was sitting down on Takuya's bed waiting patiently to use the bathroom and trying to get Takuya to wake up who was apparently still asleep.

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions...


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Different Dimension**

Chapter 3

Kouichi walked towards the Kouji and asked "still cant wake Takuya up?" "Yes, gee she really is a deep sleeper who would only wake up when she wants to." "Hmm...I know, just like the one in my world, seems like some things are still the same."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Kouichi broke the silence. "So you can use the bathroom now and I will wake Takuya okay?" "Okay." So Kouichi went and sat down next to Takuya and shoke her trying to wake her up but all she achieved was a mumble from Takuya. "Huh...? I could have sworn I heard her say something." Kouichi tried to wake her again but still she slept so instead she tried a different approach. "Let's see if she wakes up this way." So Kouichi whispered in her ear and Takuya woke up with a start. "Where, where." "Gee, I was joking there is no spider." "Then why did you wake me, I was having a nice dream too." Takuya pouted. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" "Oh...I was dreaming about how I was in candy land and I got to eat anything I wanted." "You were dreaming about food?" "Yeah, I just said I did." Kouichi sweat dropped.

Kouji then came out of the bathroom and was putting her hair back in her ponytail. "Oh...Takuya I see you are finally awake." "Yeah, yeah." "I'll go have my shower now." So Takuya went and got a pair pants and a shirt and headed into the bathroom. Kouji then started a conversation with Kouichi "so how are you feeling now since its been like what nearly a full day that you have been a female and you said you so happen to fall from the sky." "I'm fine like I said before now since we have had sleep, do you have any idea on how I am going to get back to my world since I miss it with all my friends, not that you aren't my friends its just that I miss my original friends and family." "I understand but seeing as you are the only one who has gone between two dimensions I think it is possible to send you back home it is just we have to figure out how to first."

After that conversation Takuya came out of the bathroom. "So what are we going to do today?" "How bout we go to the park since that is where sis appeared and maybe we can find a lead that will help us figure out how to get her back to her world." "Well what are we waiting for lets go." "Umm...Takuya, Takuya you are still hyper male or female you still have your hyper personality." "Thanks, I'll take that as a complement."

So the three friends headed to the park. When they got there, they had a look around to see if there were any clues to help them get Kouichi back to his/her world. "Can you sisters over there find anything?" "Nope, the park does not seem out of the ordinary." "Well, maybe we should just head back to Takuya's place and brainstorm what happened that made me come here." Kouichi suggested. The other two shrugged and so the three walked back to Takuya's place.

Once they got back they sat down in Takuya's room again. "Okay, you just so happen to fall out of nowhere, correct?" "Yeah..." "And you so happen to say you changed gender..." "Yeah..." "AND you also claim that all three of us are males in your world." "Well, yes...so..." "So..." "What does saying what I have already told you going to do?" "Umm...I don't know." Kouji and Kouichi sweat drop.

"So when do you think I can go back?" "I don't know, I really don't know." The three sat in silence for ten minutes until Takuya could not stand the silence any longer. "Maybe a sign will pop up somewhere in the future." "Yes that could happen but we don't know for how long." They sat in silence yet again until this time Kouichi spoke "how bout we just order dinner or cook something, it will get our minds of the matter at hand for a time being." The other two nodded. "So what are we going to order since I'm not the greatest cook and neither is Takuya." Kouichi sweat dropped and thought to himself/herself 'they both also can't cook just like the Takuya and Kouji at home' Kouichi then sighed. "Is something wrong sis?" "Huh? Oh, no I was just thinking that's all." "Hmm...okay." "So how bout you two decide what to order, oh and Takuya do you have ingredients to make cookies?" "Cookies, umm...I think so because mom makes them when she feels like it so there should be ingredients to make them in the cardboards." "Okay, thanks." So Kouichi walked outside Takuya's room and into the kitchen to make the cookies.

In the kitchen Kouichi found all the ingredients that were needed and set to work on making the cookies. After Kouichi finished mixing the dough for the cookies he/she set trays lined with baking paper so that the cookies don't stick and so that he/she doesn't have to clean the oil of the tray when it has to be washed. Kouichi then put the trays in the oven which was already preheated. Kouichi then went and sat down and picked up a book and started reading it. Twenty minutes later the cookies were done and so he/she put them on a cooling rack so they could cool down.

Kouichi walked back into Takuya's room and found them talking and when Kouichi set foot in the room Takuya asked if he/she wanted Chinese or Italian for dinner. Kouichi said Chinese so Takuya picked up the phone and dialled the number and placed an order for what they wanted. Once the Chinese food arrived the three started eating and after they finished they snacked on the cookies that Kouichi baked. The two complemented Kouichi on the cookies.

Soon they called it a night and retired to sleep. In the morning Takuya and Kouji were awoken by a scream.

To be continued.

what do you think? good, bad, opinions.


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own digimon

**Different Dimension**

Chapter 4

The one who screamed was non other than Kouichi. Kouichi woke up and pulled the blankets back and found blood on the sheets. He/she screamed which awoke Kouji and Takuya. Kouichi stared to cry when Kouji and Takuya went to investigate who screamed and found Kouichi crying with blood on the sheets. Kouji went and hugged Kouichi whispering words of comfort in his/her ear. When Kouichi finally calmed down Kouji asked "why were you crying?" "I'm bleeding, and I must really be in a lot of pain if I can't feel it." Takuya decided to speck up "well you seem to have blood on the sheets, you think your bleeding, you can't feel pain since you are not suppose to...well unless you have bad cramps then yeah; so mother nature took it's course." "What are you talking about?" asked a confused Kouichi. "Sis what she's trying to say is that you have got your periods and so you will have to use a pad." "I don't get it." "Gee, I'll go get one okay Kouji." "Yeah sure, so sis you might want to go into the bathroom." Kouji lead Kouichi to the bathroom and got him/her to sit on the rim of the bathtub. Takuya came back holding out the pad, she passed it to Kouji. "Okay Kouichi this is very simple, you put this on your underwear and you must wear these pads for five to seven days depending on when it stops and it is recommended that you change your pad every four hours okay?" "Umm...I guess but how do you put that on anyway?" "Well I might as well show you anyway so I'll be right back" with that said Kouji left the bathroom leaving Takuya and kouichi who was still sitting on the rim of the bathtub. "How did you know all that stuff about this?" asked Kouichi. "Well" replied Takuya "every girl knows it and every girl will one day have them, it is called a period when your blood comes out and it comes every month." "So you have them." Kouichi stated rather then asked. "Yeah like I said before every girl gets them and here Kouji comes now." Kouji re entered the bathroom and sat down while Takuya just plopped down on the bathroom floor.

"Okay this is what you do, you will first obviously open the pad" while Kouji said that she opened said pad "then you take the backing off and as you can see the backing is sticky so you stick it that on your underwear and you have to put it on where you think the blood will flow so that way you don't get your underwear messy and then you put these flaps under your underwear just to keep it more secure in place." Kouji then finished her explanation. Takuya added "not all pads have flaps by the way, just thought you'd like to know." "Okay sis you must now have a shower and change your pad every four hours and I'll go get your clothes." "You heard Kouji so I'll just leave now" with that said Takuya exited the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kouji came back a second later and handed Kouichi his/her clothes and then left.

"Okay, I have to put this pad on after I shower, gee I'm talking to myself for no apparent reason" said Kouichi as he/she got into the shower.

To be continued

What do you think? good, bad, opinion


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

**Different Dimension**

**Chapter 4**

_Last time_

"Okay, I have to put this pad on after I shower, gee I'm talking to myself for no apparent reason" said Kouichi as he/she got into the shower.

_Now_

Once Kouichi was in the shower Kouichi thought 'okay, now don't panic, don't panic everything is going to be okay, I mean yeah you had a few ups and downs but that doesn't mean you are going to be stuck here forever but how do I get back to my world. Think brain think, since I got here I should be able to get back. So then that is just what I am wondering, just how do I get back'

The water soon ran out so Kouichi stepped out and stuck the pad on then put on the clothes. Kouichi walked out with the towel drying his/her wet hair.

Kouji walked by and asked "so how did it go?"

"How did what go?" Kouichi asked confused back

sigh "I meant the how pad thing"

"oh…" it took a moment to register in Kouichi's head but when it did he/she said "ohh, that well fine I guess"

"That's good, I thought for a second there that you didn't know what you were doing but anyway, glad you did it without help so anyway want to eat breakfast now?"

"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?"

"We're having toast and eggs and bacon."

"Umm… okay"

So then Takuya came in, "hey guys breakfast is ready" she exclaimed

"Takuya can cook?" Kouichi asked

"Yeah, she's an okay cook" Kouji responded

During breakfast Kouichi asked "so what are we doing today?"

"Well, I thought that we could go visit some of our friends" Takuya replied through a mouth full of food.

"Takuya don't speck with your mouth full, it is impolite and entirely gross if someone looks inside your mouth of if the food was spat on someone" Kouji mothered

"Yes _mother_" Takuya responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, well we better hurry up if we don't want to be late meeting Junpei and Tomoki" Kouji stated

"What about Izumi?" Kouichi questioned

"Izumi said that he can't make it" Kouji replied.

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…


End file.
